Saleté de piaf
by Yohko the demo
Summary: Goku trouve un oiseau mourrant que Sanzo tue pour abréger ses souffrances... Mais trop de souvenirs remontent et déstabilisent la routine... Yaoi pour changer!


Les personnages appartiennent à Kazuya Minnekura…

Enjoy !

* * *

« J'ai faim ! »

« J'ai soif. »

« J'ai une furieuse envie de vous BUTER ! »

« La prochaine ville est encore trop loin, on va s'arrêter pour déjeuner. »

« Oh, chouette, un pique-nique en famille… »

« On va manger quoi ? »

« Ta gueule macaque. De toute façon tu manges tout toi. »

« Me parle pas comme si j'étais un gamin ! Kappa ! »

« Mais t'es pas un gamin t'es un singe ! »

« Kappa pervers ! »

« Singe qui bouffe ! »

« Pervers ! »

« Goinfre ! »

« VOS GUEULES ! »

Hakkaï retint un rire tandis que le silence se rétablissait dans la jeep, seulement troublé par le rock sortant de la radio. Radio qui commençait à faiblir d'ailleurs, mais dans ce coin reculé ça n'était pas étonnant qu'il n'y ait rien à capter.

Ils finirent par déboucher dans une petite clairière où clapotait doucement un ruisseau.

Hakkaï arrêta la jeep et Goku en bondit aussitôt, riant, une lueur d'émerveillement jusqu'ici seulement connue de Sanzo dans les yeux.

« Wha… Wha c'est trop beau ! »

Il tourna plusieurs fois sur lui-même avant de s'allonger, savourant la caresse de l'herbe et du vent.

Les trois autres finirent par venir s'asseoir à ses côtés et il se redressa pour entamer le repas avec eux, dévorant comme à son habitude.

Les sandwiches furent vite finis et Sanzo alla s'appuyer contre un arbre, vite rejoint par Gojyo. Pause fumeurs.

Le roux alternait les regards contemplatifs et amusés posés sur Goku et les échanges silencieux et paisibles avec Hakkaï.

Puis il se tourna vers Sanzo avec un sourire un peu plus sincère et un peu moins goguenard que d'habitude.

« C'est vraiment un gosse. Enfin, je le savais déjà, mais là… Je l'ai jamais vu aussi émerveillé. »

« Il a cinq cent ans. »

Le silence se rétablit le temps que Sanzo consume un peu plus sa cigarette, puis il ouvrit les yeux et laissa un regard songeur s'aventurer vers le châtain.

« Mais il a vécu tellement longtemps enfermé qu'il doit tout redécouvrir. Et encore, le plus gros est passé… Les premiers mois il était vraiment intenable. »

Il laissa tout de même un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres. Oui, un vrai gamin. Mais après tout, c'était plutôt agréable. Rafraîchissant de rencontrer une personne aussi attentive à la vie, après dix-huit ans passés dans le froid et le sang.

Puis il reprit son expression maussade habituelle. Il ne fallait pas trop s'attarder. Non seulement ça ne faisait que retarder la fin tant attendue de ce pèlerinage stupide, mais en plus c'était dangereux de rester trop longtemps au même endroit avec ces yokais sans cervelle qui leur couraient après.

Il se leva et alla rejoindre Hakkaï qui finissait juste de nourrir Hakuryu, suivi de Gojyo traînant les pieds.

« Je suppose qu'on repart ? »

« Oui. La piste est assez grande pour la jeep ? »

« On risque d'être un peu secoués, mais on a déjà vu pire… »

« Alors on y va. Goku ! »

Hakkaï était déjà derrière le volant et Sanzo fit le tour pour grimper sur le siège passager, mais Gojyo ne bougea pas, regardant le retardataire d'un œil amusé.

« Il t'a pas entendu, on dirait qu'il a trouvé quelque chose… »

« Crétin… »

Sanzo s'avança vers Goku qui leur tournait le dos, accroupi.

« Hey macaque, on y va. »

Le jeune homme ne bougea pas. Il semblait secoué de spasmes ou de violents frissons.

Les sourcils froncés, Sanzo lui attrapa l'épaule.

« On y va j'ai dit. »

Il se retourna lentement vers le blond. On pouvait presque voir des larmes des ses yeux et il semblait se faire violence pour les contenir. Il tendit lentement ses mains vers Sanzo, qui eut un instinctif mouvement de recul.

Le moineau était sans doute possible mourant. Ca se sentait, une impression qu'aucune volonté ou presque ne pouvait faire céder. De toute façon il lui manquait une aile, et la plaie était vraiment moche.

« Sanzo… Sanzo aide-le… Fais quelque chose… »

Supplication. Quelque chose qu'il avait si rarement entendue dans la bouche de son protégé qu'elle le surprenait à chaque fois.

Il pouvait sentir derrière lui la présence des deux autres qui l'aida à se raccrocher à la réalité. A ne surtout, surtout pas céder à cette voix et à ces yeux. Il ne fallait pas qu'il cède, à chaque fois qu'il avait cédé ça s'était mal fini.

Parce que bien sûr à chaque fois ce couillon lui demandait un truc irréalisable. Merde, il n'était pas dieu !

Il secoua doucement la tête, mais Goku ne le regardait plus. Il posait délicatement le petit être déchiré sur le sol, et la prévenance dont il faisait preuve paraissait irréelle par rapport à sa brutalité dans les combats ou à son exubérance naturelle.

Alors Sanzo soupira et sortit son Smith and Wesson. Il l'arma et le déclic fit bondir els yeux dorés de son visage à sa main avant de revenir vers l'oiseau.

« Non ! »

Il sembla vouloir se jeter vers lui pour détourner le coup, mais trop tard.

L'écho sembla répéter la détonation beaucoup trop longtemps pour que ce fût naturel, et des nuées de volatiles effrayés désertèrent en masse les arbres.

Sur le sol un trou, une tache de sang. Le crâne fragile avait explosé.

Goku leva un regard désespéré, un regard fou qui le surprit, vers Sanzo.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi ? »

« Imbécile. Au moins il ne souffre plus. Il ne pouvait plus voler de toute façon. »

« Mais… »

Toujours ce regard, ces larmes contenues et ce ton. Et les deux autres derrière lui qui semblaient devenir presque hostiles.

Merde, c'était juste un oiseau.

« On y va. »

Ils retournèrent à la jeep et se mirent en route dans un silence pesant. Tendu.

L'autoradio grésillante ne mit pas quatre secondes à lasser Sanzo qui la coupa. De toute façon on ne captait même plus de musique.

Pour une fois tout était silencieux à l'arrière. Au départ le blond fut presque gêné par l'ambiance, puis il décida que ça lui convenait très bien. Le calme avec ces trois-là était une denrée trop rare pour ne pas en profiter. Quant à Goku, s'il n'était pas capable de relativiser après toutes les vies qu'il avait lui-même prises… Hakkaï lui parlerait en arrivant et tout serait réglé.

Le reste du trajet fut vite avalé et ils entrèrent dans la petite auberge au moment même où les gros nuages gris explosaient. Sanzo se renfrognaient de plus en plus, en chœur avec Hakkaï ; Goku restait toujours sombre et silencieux, et même Gojyo n'osait rien dire.

Au moment de la répartition des chambres – deux doubles – Hakkaï se planta devant Sanzo.

« Tu restes dans la chambre avec Goku » lui glissa-t-il fermement en prenant une des clés.

Sanzo grogna.

« Hors de question. »

« Il faut que tu lui parles. Je ne suis pas d'humeur, et c'est de toi qu'il attend des réponses. »

Sur quoi il poussa l'autre clé vers lui avant de tourner les talons et d'entraîner Gojyo à sa suite.

Sanzo attrapa la clé puis prit son sac et se mit à son tour en route vers les escaliers en grognant. Merde, c'était juste un oiseau.

Il balança son sac sur un des deux lits – désagréablement collés l'un à l'autre d'ailleurs -, enleva sa robe pour se retrouver en jean et changea son haut habituel pour une chemise. Puis alla se percher sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour fumer en regardant cette foutue pluie tomber, comme d'habitude.

Goku posa plus doucement ses affaires et s'allongea. Il se sentait mélancolique. Et ne pouvait que s'étonner de l'impact qu'avait eu sur lui la mort de ce petit oiseau.

En fait, ça n'était pas la mort elle-même qui l'avait tant marqué. Plutôt l'action de Sanzo. Pourquoi l'avait-il tué ?

Il leva les yeux vers le blond mais n'osa rien lui dire. En plus, il pleuvait. Il se demandait bien ce qu'Hakkaï avait pu lui dire pour réussir à le convaincre de partager sa chambre par ce temps.

Finalement il se leva. Les deux autres devaient déjà être au restaurant.

« Sanzo… J'ai faim… On descend ? »

« Descend tout seul. »

« Oh… Tu veux que je te remonte quelque chose ? »

« Non. »

Goku sortit sur la pointe des pieds. Il n'aimait pas quand Sanzo était comme ça.

* * *

La porte se rouvrit. Sanzo ne leva les yeux que lorsqu'un plateau de nourriture fut posé à côté de lui, sur la table qu'il avait traînée près de la fenêtre.

« Je t'ai aussi pris des cigarettes. Hakkaï dit qu'on pourra repartir demain mais qu'on risque de dormir dehors. »

Le blond grogna et se retourna vers la vitre.

Goku hésita, puis ramena une chaise près de la table et s'assit.

« Je t'en veux pas. »

Devant le silence de l'autre il continua.

« Mais je comprends pas… Pourquoi tu l'as tué ? On aurait pu essayer de le soigner, on aurait pu… »

« La ferme. Si c'est pour t'appesantir sur des conneries, la ferme. Va dormir et ronfle pas trop ou je te tue. »

Le châtain battit en retraite instinctivement. Il aurait du s'y attendre, il s'y était attendu…

Il en avait tellement assez. Tous ces souvenirs qu'il essayait d'enterrer et qui réapparaissait le mettaient sur les nerfs. Alors il se dressa fermement devant le moine.

« Tu sais, moi non plus j'aime pas la pluie. Quand j'étais enfermé… Quand il pleuvait ça s'infiltrait partout, et j'avais encore plus froid… J'en chialais tellement c'était froid...»

J'avais toujours froid, s'il te plaît Sanzo, écoute-moi… Je suis comme toi…

Il n'aurait peut-être pas du s'aventurer sur ce terrain-là en fin de compte. Il n'aimait pas y penser, et il avait toujours l'impression de se plaindre lorsqu'il en parlait. Les gens qui se plaignaient énervaient Sanzo, et il semblait déjà suffisamment en colère comme ça.

Pourtant il ne dit rien. Il ne dit rien, et l'aura de tension qui l'entourait sembla même s'adoucir.

Alors Goku s'assit avec lui sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et continua.

« Je me rappelle d'un oiseau. Un petit oiseau tout con, qui venait vers moi. Il devait se demander ce que je foutais là. »

Sanzo écrasa sa cigarette, ce pencha vers la table pour attraper le paquet neuf et en alluma une autre.

« Et il venait tous les jours… C'était bon de plus être tout seul, ça faisait du bien… Mais un jour il est mort. Et moi j'étais là, derrière les barreaux, à essayer de le toucher… »

Il avait une boule dans la gorge.

« Peut-être que c'était les dieux qui l'avaient tué à cause de moi, pour que je reste tout seul ? »

Et s'ils te tuaient aussi ?

Il retenait ses larmes. Dans sa tête un tourbillon de sentiments, l'oiseau tué par les dieux, l'oiseau tué par Sanzo, Sanzo tué… Peur, douleur, mélancolie, incompréhension…

« Tu te prends trop la tête. »

Il regarda le blond, mais l'autre avait toujours les yeux perdus dans le vide pluvieux, de l'autre côté des carreaux.

« L'oiseau est mort parce qu'il était trop vieux, point barre. J'ai tué l'oiseau parce qu'il mourait déjà, avec une aile en moins il aurait jamais pu vivre. »

Il se tourna soudain vers Goku.

« Et le premier dieu qui essaie de me tuer, il finit en pièces. »

Le châtain fut un court instant surpris, puis sourit.

« Tu devrais arrêter de tout ramener à toi comme ça. »

« Merci, Sanzo… »

« La ferme. Va dormir. »

« Je peux avoir une cigarette ? »

Tu veux bien arrêter de me considérer comme un être inférieur ?

Sanzo faillit en lâcher la sienne.

Gojyo lui aurait sans doute glissé une remarque mesquine sur son comportement d'adolescent qui veut faire comme les grands, Hakkaï aurait trouvé les mots pour l'en dissuader.

Et lui, qu'était-il censé répondre ? Il lui avait assez bien rappelé qu'il était tout à fait adulte avec cinq cent ans de souffrances derrière lui ; et il était vraiment mal placé pour lui faire la morale.

Oui, ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre… Mais Goku venait réellement de lui prouver, de lui lancer à la figure, qu'il ne lui était en rien inférieur.

Qu'il lui était largement égal.

Alors il lui tendit cigarette et briquet en regardant ailleurs.

Etrange comme il avait réussi à oublier la pluie et ses souvenirs… C'était bien Goku ça.

Le jeune homme fumait bien. Il avait eu un exemple suffisant sous les yeux sans doute pour éviter de s'étouffer ou d'avoir l'air ridicule.

Sanzo ne pouvait décoller ses yeux de lui. Goku en train de fumer… Goku son égal…

La petite moue quand il soufflait doucement la fumée était étrangement appropriée à son visage, sa manière de tenir la cigarette et de la porter à ses lèvres le forçait à le regarder de manière objective.

Pourtant il détestait le regarder ainsi. Sans doute parce que quand il cessait d'être entêté et subjectif, il ne pouvait qu'admettre à quel point il appréciait ce qu'il voyait. L'évidence s'imposait qu'il était fasciné, séduit même par celui qu'il ne pouvait que considérer comme un homme.

Il ne pouvait se passer de lui. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler quand cette réalité s'était imposée à lui, mais elle était bien là.

Finalement Goku écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier et se leva pour mieux se rapprocher du blond.

« Merci Sanzo. »

Il parut sur le point de dire quelque chose, se ravisa. Le moment était passé, il devait s'estimer heureux d'avoir pu obtenir autant de considération.

Mais il y avait toujours cette sensation depuis la mort de l'oiseau. Il était perdu, il n'aimait pas retrouver tant de souvenirs. Ca commençait à se porter désagréablement sur ses nerfs.

La main dans ses cheveux le surprit, mais la sensation était comme toujours agréable. Il sourit à Sanzo, avant de se laisser aller contre lui. Le plus simplement du monde, le geste paraissait soudain si naturel. Il en avait assez de tout compliquer.

Le moine hésita par pure habitude, puis envoya ses principes se faire mettre, après tout ils n'avaient plus vraiment court à présent. Il faudrait qu'il pense à les renouveler, voilà tout.

Goku lança ses bras autour de sa taille pour le ramener plus près de lui tandis que la main de Sanzo descendait vers sa nuque.

Avec un sourire incrédule devant ses propres actes, le moine embrassa le front de son ancien protégé. Goku releva la tête et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Tout semblait encore une fois si simple… On aurait dit un rêve.

Lentement ils allèrent s'allonger, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Et Goku embrassa Sanzo.

Et Sanzo embrassa Goku.

Et ils se perdirent dans le goût doux-amer du tabac, dans les nouvelles sensations. Oubliant les anciennes règles.

* * *

Sanzo se réveilla avec une migraine plus légère que d'habitude, et une chaleur largement inhabituelle contre son flanc.

Il fronça les sourcils en découvrant Goku, paisiblement endormi, tandis que la soirée de la veille revenait à son esprit. Il se dégagea du bras passé autour de sa taille et s'assit en tailleur avant d'allumer une cigarette.

L'odeur finit d'éveiller le jeune homme que le mouvement avait dérangé dans son sommeil. Il entrouvrit ses yeux dorés, mit un moment et recentrer ses esprits puis finit par se redresser à son tour pour rajuster un peu son tee-shirt froissé.

Puis il vint appuyer son front contre la nuque de Sanzo, qui frémit imperceptiblement. Pourquoi le laissait-il faire ?

Lentement les mains de Goku enlacèrent sa taille avant de remonter le long de son torse, avec cette insolence et cette sensualité qu'il ne lui avait jamais connues. Décidemment Goku avait beaucoup, beaucoup changé…

Soudain il lui enleva la cigarette des doigts avec une vivacité qui le prit par surprise et tendit le bras pour l'écraser contre la table de nuit.

« Pourquoi tu fumes, Sanzo ? Tu voulais pas être libre ? »

Le blond soupira longuement avant de s'arracher à l'étreinte. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain sans répondre, et quand il revint la chambre était déserte.

Stupide macaque, au fond c'était bien toujours le même.

* * *

Un calme irréel régnait dans la jeep. Hakkaï et Gojyo échangeaient fréquemment des regards dans le rétroviseur, inquiet pour l'un, exaspéré et amusé pour l'autre.

Puis vint l'heure fatidique : midi.

Pique-nique, encore.

Cette fois, aucun oiseau, mort ou vivant, ne vint perturber leur repos sommaire.

Sanzo ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser cette journée en cherchant son briquet dans sa manche. Il se sentait agacé de ne pas savoir ce qu'il pouvait faire par rapport à cette stupide histoire avec l'autre stupide singe.

Il allait se mettre à jurer à voix haute face à l'absence récurrente de son briquet quand une main secourable lui tendit ledit objet.

Il fronça les sourcils face au grand sourire de Goku, mais le laissa allumer sa cigarette.

Le châtain s'assit ensuite à ses côtés, et ils restèrent ainsi, sans bouger un moment. Etrangement le silence n'était plus pesant mais presque agréable, reposant dans l'atmosphère calme de la clairière.

Puis la main de Goku vint se poser délicatement sur celle de Sanzo. Il essaya de la retirer mais le jeune homme la retint fermement et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Tu m'écoutes vraiment jamais hein. »

« Goku. »

Ce simple mot fit tressaillir son vis-à-vis et Sanzo s'accorda un sourire. Lui-même était surpris du ton sur lequel il l'avait prononcé.

Alors Goku se laissa aller sur l'épaule du moine, qui soupira mais entoura ses épaules de son bras, avant de lui embrasser doucement la tempe.

Un oiseau gazouilla dans les hauteurs de l'arbre contre lequel ils étaient appuyés, et le très vieux jeune homme sourit franchement avant de se redresser pour embrasser Sanzo à son tour.

« J'ai faim ! »

« J'ai soif. »

« J'ai une furieuse envie de vous BUTER ! »

« La prochaine ville est encore trop loin, on va s'arrêter pour la nuit. »

Sanzo écarquilla les yeux et porta la main à ses tempes douloureuses à l'avance tandis que les deux débiles à l'arrière ricanaient en chœur.

Ca allait être une longue, longue nuit… Mais d'abord il s'assurerait qu'aucun piaf ne vienne perturber SON calme.

Saleté de piafs.


End file.
